Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supplying apparatus that draws a sheet out of a sheet roll, in which a sheet is wound in a rolled manner, so as to supply the sheet, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It has been known a printing apparatus provided with a sheet supplying apparatus that draws a sheet out of a sheet roll so as to supply the sheet, wherein the printing apparatus prints an image on a sheet supplied from the sheet supplying apparatus. A sheet supplying apparatus provided for a printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-11750(1999) is configured to convey a sheet drawn out of a sheet roll upward through a conveyance path that is formed between a movable type separating flapper and a conveyance guide and extends from under to above. The movable type separating flapper is pressed at the lower end thereof against the outer periphery of the sheet roll, thereby separating the tip of the sheet from the sheet roll.
In the sheet supplying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-11750(1999), the separating flapper moves as the outer diameter of the sheet roll becomes smaller so that the conveyance path formed between the separating flapper and the conveyance guide enlarges. The sheet drawn out of the sheet roll is conveyed upward against the weight of the sheet through the conveyance path that enlarges in the above-described manner, and therefore, buckling possibly occurs. In addition, since a sheet drawn out of a sheet roll having a small outer diameter is strongly curled, the sheet is hardly conveyed through the conveyance path in a smooth manner.